I'll Be Me
by rainonmonday
Summary: He swayed with her to the rhythm of the song the DJ had chosen. It was too slow. Too romantic. And her boyfriend was just ten feet away. / AU. Teenagers. BlueBell. Prom.


**I don't question my muse. Here's a little something that came to mind while listening music. A bit angsty but I like angsty!Wade (even if I'm not great at getting it right).  
><strong>

**AU. Teenagers. BlueBell. Prom.**

**Never asked before but, do you have prompts for Wade/Zoe?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll Be Me<em>**

His hand curled gently around her waist, while the other led her arms to wrap around his neck. She felt so tiny whenever he stood before her, but she also felt strangely safe, which wasn't a good thing. Not at all.

Zoe looked up and saw those deep green eyes that belonged to no other than Wade Kinsella. He had that irritating lopsided smile of his on his lips, but it seemed softer than usual. His gray suit was a little wrinkled and the red tie around his neck hung loose, as if he had been choking with it.

He swayed with her to the rhythm of the song the DJ had chosen. It was too slow. Too romantic. And her boyfriend was just ten feet away. George was dancing with Lemon as they had been voted King and Queen, while she had been shoved into Wade's waiting arms as if he was her bodyguard whenever George demanded it. Luckily for her, Wade had showed up without a date, so there was no risk of being scalped.

Looking at George, Zoe saw him laughing with Lemon while they danced effortlessly. She didn't know if to feel jealous or not, because she didn't miss the way George stepped on her toes because they both needed a lead. And she noticed how Lemon had him under her control, or maybe they were in synch.

"You okay?" Wade murmured just loud enough for her to hear. He leaned forward and she caught a whiff of his cologne, the excess of aftershave and a bit of the saltiness of sweat.

She grinned nervously, giggling a bit. "I'm fine."

But he laughed when her hands tightened on his jacket.

The song change to a slower pace and even when Zoe wanted to get as far as she could from Wade, she couldn't.

George didn't seem to realize the song had ended and he kept dancing with Lemon. Lemon who had a boyfriend in college, many, _many_ miles away. What would Lavon think?

Wade's hands held her by the waist, his fingers splayed on her lower back with just enough pressure to remind her he had her. He was there. But she didn't want to know that. Zoe didn't want to be reminded that he was near. She just needed to keep him and her confusion away from her head. She had a boyfriend. A nice, caring and smart boyfriend. She just couldn't like George's best friend.

"I need something to drink," Zoe babbled, pushing Wade away by placing her hands on his chest.

He didn't protest and went to get her a cup of punch, hopefully not spiked.

Zoe pouted while she fiddled with the edge of her golden and pale pink dress, toying with the edge of the lace of the sleeves. It seemed so regal when her mother sent it from New York, but she loved it because it made her stand out from the crowd.

"Here," Wade told her, handing her the cup and sitting in the chair in front of her.

His shoes were old and the leather worn, unlike the new ones George had bought. She also had a pair of pretty golden sandals to match her dress.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Wade replied with a smile.

How lucky of him to be oblivious to her inner turmoil. It was stupid of her to even think about having to choose a boy. In a couple of months George would go to Alabama to become a lawyer like his dad, while she would return to New York to become a doctor. Wade would stay. There was no point in picking, because she knew neither would work.

"You're thinking too hard. Stop it."

She looked up into Wade's eyes and he reached out to gently brush a wisp of hair behind her ear, caressing the apple of her cheek on the way.

"Have fun for once. This is probably the last time you go to a party with your friends and… boyfriend." His contagious smile faltered as he swallowed hard, just then pulling his hand away from her.

"George doesn't seem to mind."

Wade looked down at his lap, smiling before he rubbed a hand over his mouth. "He minds, Zoe. He'll miss you too when you leave for the big city and forget us all."

"Will you?" Her breath caught in her throat when he looked at her openly, holding nothing back. "Wade?"

She tried to take his hand and feel once more the pleasant tingling from whenever his roughened hands touched her. But just then George returned, looking for her.

"There you are. We have one last dance. Come on!" George grinned and she couldn't help but to smile back. "Wade, you can dance with Lemon."

"No. I should go." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not my scene anyway. More exciting things await out there, right?"

George snickered and nodded his head.

As her boyfriend dragged her to the dancefloor, she watched Wade making his way out of the gym, hands in his pockets and head hanging in defeat or sadness, she didn't know which. She had a better idea when he turned to see her. He smiled and licked his lips, regretting not saying something. Well, she regretted it.

She wanted to follow him, to ask him again if he would miss her like she'd miss him. If he had ever wondered what their kisses would taste like, as she had done. But she didn't move. She stood rooted on the dancefloor, sharing a fake smile with George like she was supposed to.

For the first time she wished not to be the nice girl, the perfect student, the good daughter who would follow the fate her parents had set for her. For once, she wanted to follow her instinct. But she couldn't. Not just yet.


End file.
